


12 Days of Christmas

by autumnplants



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Christmas Time, Domestication, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnplants/pseuds/autumnplants
Summary: Woah. I suck at updating.I seem to have found myself in a depressive rut which has made me unable to focus on writing.After chapter 7 of Better With You, I will be taking a break until after the first of the year. I will make sure to continue on with this series to see that it actually gets completed by Christmas and I hope to be more on track for BWY. But we shall see. I may go on hiatus until after KH3 comes out.I hope you enjoyed this! <3.





	1. 1. Christmas Tree Hunting

Zack huffed making a cloud of condensation form in front of him as he and Cloud trekked down the snowy path just outside of the cabin they were staying at. The snow shined in the Sun’s rays and the crunch under their shoes sounded louder than it actually was in the quiet air. 

“Cloud, I’m freezing.” he whined, pushing his hands into the pockets of the puffy jacket his husband had insisted he take with him. Having grown up in the tropics, Zack was unfortunate to grow accustomed to the cold snowy weather that came during the winter. Which meant he was kind of a wimp when it came to the cold. 

Cloud’s chuckled as he continued down the path he had set for them the day before. “Come on you big baby, once we get the tree chopped, we can get it packed up on the car and then snuggle on the couch and drink hot chocolate.” 

“With rainbow marshmallows?” Zack asked. 

Cloud turned around and grinned. “Of course, my love. Now lets get going, we’re almost there.” he held his hand out for his husband, who gladly took it, lacing their fingers together as they made their way down to the forest. 

It wasn’t very long before they were amongst the tall pine trees, looking to find the best qualifying tree for their Christmas season. 

Zack was the one to find the perfect tree; a douglas fir that was bushy from top to bottom, with very little dead spots. “The trees are doing really well this year. I’m surprised with how often it gets cold up here,” he said as he watched Cloud start to chop down the tree they chose. 

“Well, they’re meant for the cold.” Cloud teased and Zack stuck out his tongue in return. 

“You know what I mean! Last year a majority of the trees were brown and damn near bare. These ones are lively and bushy. This one is going to be so pretty in the window.” Zack ran a hand over the branches. 

“I agree. We’ll have to invite everyone over to help us decorate. Do you mind grabbing onto the tree? It’s just about ready.” Cloud requested, continuing to handsaw away at the base of the tree.

Zack clicked his tongue in response, gripping the tree, feeling it wobble around. He stumbled back when the tree was completely off it’s base, leaning against his chest. 

“Oof, this is heavy,” he positioned the tree over his shoulder and turned to Cloud.

“You gonna be okay to carry that?” The blond inquired as he picked up the ax he used to chop down the tree.

“It’s twenty feet, my hands might fall off, but I think it’ll be alright.” Zack shrugged. 

Cloud rolled his eyes. “I’ll make sure to warm them right up to prevent that from happening.” he blew a kiss to Zack before walking in front of husband, creating a trail to make it easier for Zack to drag the tree.  
Propping the tree against the cabin, Zack toed off his shoes and set them out of the way before flopping on top of Cloud who was lounging on the couch. He slipped his hands under his husband’s shirt, pressing cold hands against warm skin. Cloud gasped, pushing Zack away, who in turn just giggled before moving to connect their lips in a sweet kiss.


	2. 2. Decorating Ornaments

Quiet Christmas music flows through the house as Sora picks up Marie, his and Riku’s daughter while Riku busies himself with getting the craft supplies ready for their evening of ornament decorating. 

It’s become a tradition over the past couple years as Marie became old enough to handle a stick of Elmer’s glue and paint brushes that are smacked against paper a few times in different color until she decides her masterpiece is finished. 

Each masterpiece is framed and hung up in the office. 

“You ready to start decorating?” He asks pressing a kiss to the five year old’s cheek as she watches Riku pour lime green paint onto a plate. 

“Daddy, hurry up!” She demanded staring up at Riku, blue eyes that match Sora’s. 

Raising an eyebrow, he kneels down to her level and took her hand kissing her fingers gently. “That’s not how we get things we want is it?” Sora asks from behind her and Marie shakes her head before mumbling sorry. “Are you almost done daddy?” She directs the question to Riku who chuckles and kisses her forehead. 

Sora watches and tries to hide his smile behind silver curls, but light green eyes catches sapphire blues and he can’t hide his smile any longer as a smirk forms on Riku’s face.

“Almost, let me get some water for the brushes,” He says, grabbing a couple of mugs and filling them with water and grabbing a handful of paper towels and places them on the table.

He joins them, pulling a chair to the table before taking a seat and Marie grabs a brush and dips into pink, her favorite color of the week and asks Sora to hold the ornament for her so can paint it. 

A lopsided and crooked ‘R’ in the color green (Roxas favorite color of the week according to Marie) makes it way into the pink background and Marie asks Sora to take it to her favorite uncle. (Next week it’ll be Axel, the week after that, will be Demyx.) 

Riku makes a promise that Roxas will get the ornament before Christmas so he can hang it on his tree and they continue to paint plastic bulbs and create Christmas trees and reindeer out of Popsicle sticks until Marie starts to yawn and her voice has just a twinge of a whine. 

Sora puts her down for the night with a promise to finish the ornaments in the morning so they can decorate the tree.

When he returns, the paints are closed, mugs are in the sink with the paint brushes and Riku’s holding out a mug of hot chocolate, topped with whip cream and purple star sprinkles (Sora’s favorite for the week). They snuggle on the couch and watch tv until they too are yawning and Sora’s eyes are closed, his mouth open just a bit and soft puffs of breath escape with every rise and fall of his chest. 

Riku kisses his forehead and makes the decision to sleep on the couch because it’s the holiday season and Sora looks so cute nestled into his side.


	3. Christmas Decorations

Axel was never someone who enjoyed Christmas. It was nothing about the capitalism that fueled people to be complete assholes, despite the exact religion that backed the celebration, commanding they treat their neighbors right. 

It wasn’t the inaccuracy either. 

It was simply just not his favorite holiday. Growing up, his father was never around, always too busy working and never stopped to take a break and spend time with his family. His mother was cold and distant and if he was being honest, probably wished she could send him off somewhere. 

His older brother Reno always made sure they got something to open on Christmas, but even that stopped after Reno was kicked out of the house. Though, he did send him money every year, so Axel would assume that counted. 

Even when he was with Isa, they never celebrated Christmas together in a traditional way. They just agreed to get each other something they needed and watched movies pressed against each other on the couch until they fell asleep. 

So when Roxas came bounding into the room, a giant tub in his arms that was labeled ‘Christmas Decor’, Axel was confused and a bit frightened. He had never really experienced so excited to celebrate Christmas. 

“Come on, we have to decorate the house!” Roxas grinned brightly, his eyes shining in the dull morning light. 

Axel nodded, trying to hold back his own smile. It was just a natural reaction whenever he had seen Roxas smile. “Okay, but only if you make me hot chocolate once we’re finished. With marshmallows.”

Roxas nodded and leaned over the bed to give his boyfriend a kiss. “Of course my love. Now come on, we have a house to decorate!” He said grabbing the tub and running out of the room.

All Axel could do was chuckle before getting dressed so he could join him. 

Axel was responsible for decorating the outside of the house, hanging up lights and making sure they worked. He wrapped some lights around the tree in the front yard and placed little jelly-like snowflakes on the windows.

Roxas busied himself inside, hanging stockings in front of the fireplace and garland wrapped around the staircase railing, white lights shining with the fake grin pine needles.

The table by the door was covered with a Christmas banner, knitted with reindeer and shiny thread with a bowl of Santa themes Hershey kisses and never been burned motifs were on either side of the candy bowl.

Axel headed back inside once he was satisfied with the outside decor and started helping Roxas with the places he couldn’t reach. 

Roxas pulled him down for a kiss when the mistletoe was hung up before running off to decorate the tree. 

Axel helps him with the taller parts of the tree where he can’t reach and when it’s time to put the Christmas Star on the top, Roxas gets up on Axel’s shoulders and places it on the tree. 

They stand there admiring their work before Axel drops Roxas on the couch and peppers his face with kisses. “I want my hot chocolate now.” 

Roxas gives him a kiss on the nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah. I suck at updating.   
> I seem to have found myself in a depressive rut which has made me unable to focus on writing. 
> 
> After chapter 7 of Better With You, I will be taking a break until after the first of the year. I will make sure to continue on with this series to see that it actually gets completed by Christmas and I hope to be more on track for BWY. But we shall see. I may go on hiatus until after KH3 comes out. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! <3.


	4. 4. Christmas Markets

Prompto was nervous as he stood in front of the cafe they agreed to meet at. Of course he was nervous, going on a date with the crowned Prince was nerve wracking. 

His butterflies only grew worse as he remembered that it wasn’t just the crown prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, but his best friend, Noct. 

This date could make or break their friendship and just the thought made his stomach erupt with butterflies for the third time that evening. 

Shoving his hands deep into his pockets, he shivered as the cold air nipped at his cheeks. He brightened up when he Noctis looking as cold as he felt, walking up to him. 

“Man, who would’ve thought it’d get this cold, this quickly.” Noctis whined, teeth chattering against each other. 

Prompto laughed as Noctis hooked his arm through his and they made their way down to the Christmas Market. “I hope you don’t mind that I brought my camera. I figured I could take photos of the light show at the end of the night since it’s always so pretty.” he said shyly. 

“Oh, of course not Prom. Your photography is amazing, so I don’t mind. I could be your assistant if you need me to be.” Noctis said with a grin, his cheeks flushing from the cold air. 

They walked around the market, pointing out items they liked and Prompto stopped to take pictures of things that looked pretty (one of those being Noctis.) 

“Oh look, chocobo plushies!” Noctis pointed at the booth that an assortment of different colored chocobos. “Oh man, I do not need another chocobo plush,” Prompto said.

He picked up a black one for Noctis and a regular yellow one from himself. 

They continued to look at each booth they passed, stopping only to buy things they wanted; spices for Ignis and a personalized water bottle for Gladio. Noctis picked up a moogle plush for Iris and a flower pressed notebook for Luna.

When the reached the end of the block, Noctis started rubbing his hands together trying to keep them warm. 

“You wanna head inside? Get some coffee?” Prompto motioned to the cafe where they met up at. Noctis nodded and they headed down the street. 

As they walked, Noctis slipped his hand into Prompto’s and laced their fingers together.

It’s after they’ve warmed up in line and someone points out they’re standing underneath mistletoe.

With flushed cheeks Prompto leaned down and captured Noctis lips in a soft kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these aren't really in order or anything and for that I am sorry. I meant to do these up until Christmas, but it seems my muse has died.   
> So I'll be uploading them for the next few days as I complete them


End file.
